The Earlier Incredible Hulk
by zooman
Summary: This is the story of the prehistoric Hulk shown in the Hulk episode Kindred Spirits.


The Earlier Incredible Hulk

PROLOGUE-NORTH AMERICA-30,000 YEARS AGO

It was a clear blue evening sky, that prehistoric night. Jreiraead looked out from the cavern entrance. His long, gray hair running down to his shoulders. His lithe, muscular body tanned from the long exposures to the primeval sun. His brown loin cloth wrapped tightly around his waist line. His ruddy cheeks and small nose covered with faint scars from past encounters with various prehistoric animals. The caveman carried a long, black flint point spear in his left hand. The growls of sabre tooth tigers echoed from all about the dense, forest covered valley which stretched before him. The bellow of a woolly mammoth from somewhere's far off. Jreiraead made some loud grunting sounds then turned and looked at his sleeping wife-the heavyset, long blonde haired woman dressed in dark red animal furs-slept on a makeshift bed of leaves and brown mammoth skins deep in the cavern. Her body curled up in foetal position. Her loud grunting and snorting sounds. The walls of the rocky abode were covered with crude cave paintings of all kinds of prehistoric animals-rhinos, mammoths, giant sloths, neanderthals etc. Jreiraead then turned back around to face the wide forest covered valley stretching for miles before him. The 25 year old caveman studied the terrain. The valley was clear in the primeval moonlight.

A huge, woolly rhino suddenly moved past the cave entrance, grunting and snorting loudly. The animals grunts and snorts echoing all over the vast valley. Jreiraead jumped backwards, startled. His brown, crudely fashioned footwear barely hanging onto his feet. The lithe caveman raised his spear slowly above his head, and tiptoed out of the cave and watched the woolly rhino climb down the jagged, rocky peaks far to the left of him. The animal skidded downwards to the forest below.

Jreiraead breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the cave floor. The moonlight shone over his clean shaven, handsome features.

A neanderthal couple-a man and a woman- suddenly and slowly climbed up from the rocky strewn hill below and walked a little ways into the cave. Jreiraead stood up again and clutched his spear tighter than ever. The two neanderthals were middle aged, the man very very stockily built, heavily muscled. The woman very stout and busty. Both had wavy black hair and wore black, hairy rags obviously made from animal skins, covering their whole bodies. Both neanderthals carried huge spears in both their hands, and made loud growling noises as they looked square at the young, gray haired cro-magnon man. "You got any food to barter Jreiraead?" the neanderthal man asked the cro-magnon in a primitive language, while raising his heavy browr idges. The neanderthal woman reacted about the same. Jreiraead's face turn on a very uneasy, nervous expression. "I no have food Revfo," the caveman answered in the same primitive language, "hunting be non good this time of season." Jreiraead waved his free hand over the forested valley. The sounds of the snoring from the sleeping woman inside the cave. "Did one hear of news of the green glow that that appear for many moon nows?" the neanderthal asked him, fearfully. Jreiraead just shook his head. The neanderthal man just grunted, as he and his mate turned to climb back down the hill once again. "For many moons my tribe see giant green glow from far off, "Revof continued, scared, "green glow make weird sound. My tribe afraid and stay away." The neanderthals climbed back down the rock strewn hill together and were soon out of sight.

Jreiraead just stood there at the cave entrance, looking out over the entire valley, puzzled. He saw a massive cave bear walking along, upright, a ledge on the hill far below the cavern he inhabitated. The cave bear looked up and glared and growled at Jreiraead raised his spear upwards and glared and growled back down at the cave bear. The cave bear then went down on all fours wandered along the ledge and out of sight.

PART ONE-

It was morning. Jreiraead and the woman both sat around a cache of large, yellow weird shaped prehistoric fruits on the floor of the cave. The two cro-magnons were both eagerly and hungerly stuffing the massive pieces of fruit into their mouths, while grunting loudly.

After they finished, Jreiraead patted his stomach with both hands and walked furthur to the back of the cavern and lay down on his back. His eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

The heavyset blonde woman just stood up for a minute, and then sat down slowly down on the cave floor. She looked out over the vast, heavily forested valley which stretch for thousands of miles way way off in the distance and she could see the entire primeval vista through the entrance of the cavern.

Deep in the forest a woolly mammoth thundered along through the grass, and raised his dark brown hairy trunk and bellowed loudly to the morning, prehistoric sun.

An irish elk ran along through the trees, being pursued by a tremendous sabre toothed tiger. The elk's massive antlers often knocked off chunks from the tree trunks as it moved swiftly through the dark, dank ancient woodland.

The huge yellow furred smilodon, then leaped up on it's hindlegs and was upon the elk's body quick as a flash. The elk let out shrieks of terror as the giant big cat dug it's long sharp fangs deeper and deeper and deeper into the crazed irish elk's neck! The irish elk and the smilodon were both covered in rivulets of blood, as the big cat snarled and growled and ripped it's prey skin apart, in a terrifying sight of hunger gone mad.

Five cro-magnon people-young men and three women, all of them had long, scraggily brown hair and wore animal skins made of woolly mammoth hair-wandered aimlessly all about the grassy plain in the middle of the primeval forest. All of them carried huge spears and bolas in their fists. "The forest is laden with game!" shouted one of the young women, her slim body shining in the sunlight. She spoke in a strange, primitive sounding language. "No tribe goes hungry that hunts here," the woman added as she looked about herself. The rest of the cro-magnons all looked at her and from the expressions on their faces and their body language they definitely agreed with her. "This forest be the land of the shaggy tusked beasts!" shouted one of the young cro-magnon men, raising his heavy spear above his head, "they be very tasty!" Everybody laughed and grunted.

At that moment, the shaggy, black furred body of a cave bear leaped out of the glades at the left side of the huge grassy field the cro-magnons stood upon, and jumped upon one of the men! The man screamed in fear as the cave bear chomped it's huge fangs into the primitive man's shoulder blade. One of the other young cro-magnon man tossed his spear into the carnivore's left leg, and the big prehistoric beast then just growled loudly-it's growls echoing all about the forest-turned around and ran off and out of sight.

The other cro-magnons helped the bleeding, wounded man to his feet. The young man howled in pain and agony, as one of the women wrapped part of a dark red animal skin around the wound.

Then there was a bright, massive light green glow, emanating from somewhere's furthur ahead on the grassy plain in the middle of the dense forest. The prehistoric humans just glanced nervously about themselves, as the light green glow became brighter and brighter with every second!

A herd of woolly mammoths came stampeding in fear past the all the frightened cro-magnons. The animals seemed to be equally as terrified of the green glow.

Then the glow just ended! Just stopped! The cro-magnon group just stood there looking utterly terrified. They looked all about themselves. "I hear of other tribes telling about the green glow," barked one of the cro-magnon women in a scared tone of voice-her primitive toned language, "evil spirits of the woods!" the woman screamed in terror. "We must getaway from this area!" the bleeding cro-magnon man shouted in pain and fear, while gasping for breath.

The whole group then ran terrified across the flat grassy plain. "EVIL SPIRITS OF THE WOODS!" the group all shouted.

Back in the cave, Jreiraead woke up slowly from his sleep. He yawned and ran his hands through his long gray hair. He saw his woman standing by the cave entrance and looking out over the massive forest vista which seemingly stretched for thousands of miles way way off in the distance. The young caveman soon joined his woman by the cave entrance. He gently ran his hand down her back. Jreiraead smiled broadly as he looked directly at his woman. "I must do hunting again today," he grunted in his own primitive language, "food supplies be down." His woman slowly turned her head to smile back at him. "Yes, you must do what you must. I'm too tired to go with you," the woman replied in the same primitive tongue they spoke, "you'll have to go on your own today."

Jreiraead turned around and knelt down and picked up the broad, sharp spear lying on the cave floor with both hands. He gripped the spear extra tightly, as he turned back around and moved swiftly past his woman and scampered down the rock strewn hill the cave was situated upon. "I won't be long woman," he grunted as he made his way carefully down the hill while clutching his spear.

Jreiraead slunk quietly through the densely wooded area,as he watched a herd of irish elk foraging amongst the trees a short distance ahead of him. He bent his knees, and took deadly aim with his spear raised far above his head, clutched in his right hand.

Jreiraead then tossed the spear with pinpoint accuracy straight at the irish elk standing closest to him. The spear went deep into the screaming animal's stomach. Blood gushed out everywhere's. All the other irish elk just ran away screeching, deeper into the forest. The bleeding irish elk collapsed, dead on it's left side. Jreiraead jumped up and down and let out several loud whoops of excitement.

Jreiraead carried the bloody carcass around his right shoulder, as he made his way through the forest. His spear still gripped in his hand. Streams of blood ran down his body from the wound in the animal's body.

As he walked happily through the woods, he was suddenly surrounded by a group of fierce looking, young male cro-magnons of all ages, with young black and red hair and beards. The men all wore dark orange animal skins around their waists. The men were also covered in weird looking warpaint. The men each carried spears, which they aimed at Jreiraead's chest, as they all glared at him, seething. "Give us your hunt of the day and we not attack!" shouted one of the men in violent tone of voice. Jreiraead looked cautiously about himself-from one man to the next-then raised his spear to his chest, self defense. "GET OUT OF ME WAY!" the young caveman screamed, boldly, "I SHARE ONLY WITH MY WOMAN AND I!"

The hostile group moved towards him, but Jreiraead was too fast for any of them. He flung his spear into one of the men's chest (blood splurted everywhere all over the red haired, bearded man's body as he found himself covered in blood) and the man fell over on his back. Jreiraead then retrieved is spear.

Jreiraead then ran into the woods, away from the hostile group, still carrying the dead irish elk over his shoulder.

Jreiraead ran and ran and ran through the deep underbrush, the bloody carcass still slung over his shoulder.

The young caveman then came upon a very strange sight.

All over the ground, on the forest floor, lay thirty or so dead mastodons. Jreiraead stepped carefully about the bodies and looked down at the sight in utter amazement. Each of the animals' hair was falling out of their young, gray haired caveman just shook his head as he observed all the dead prehistoric animals. Their dark brown hair was falling out, the eyes of the carcasses were pure yellow and gray and distorted looking.

A bright, light green glow suddenly engulfed the entire forested area that Jreiraead wandered through. The light green glow got so bright it hurt the young caveman's eyes and he had to shield his hand at one point.

Then the glow vanished! Stopped!

Jreiraead ran through the dead hair-falling-out mastodons and carried the dead irish elk towards the edge of a bubbling brook a little ways ahead of him.

As the young caveman waded through the brook, he was met by a neanderthal woman wearing a brown, shaggy animal skin covering her entire short, squat, stocky, busty body. She lowered her huge browridges and scanned the young cro-magnon with her dark eyes. Her wavy black hair covered in dirt. "EVIL SPIRITS INVADE THE WOODS!" she screamed in fear in her primitive tongue. Jreiraead just looked at her and shook his head, puzzled. "Evil spirits?" he asked. The neanderthal woman nodded. "You see what curse fall upon group of beasts," she explained in horror as she gestured with her head in the direction of the dead mastodons with their hair falling out, "I see same thing happen upon other wood beasts!" the woman grunted and growled in her own primitive tongue in utter shock, "I be out hunting and see green glow! The spirits are angry and strike down anything in their path!"

The neanderthal woman then ran across the bubbling brook and moved past the young cro-magnon.

Jreiraead climbed up the rocky strewn hill, still carrying the bloody carcass of the slain irish elk, and ran through the cavern entrance and deep into the cave. He dropped the bleeding carcass down on the cave floor. His woman joined him. Both of them grunted and growled and took sharp rock tools and began cutting open the massive, bloody irish elk carcass and stuffed chewed the raw chunks of meat.

Hours later Jreiraead and his woman stood outside the giant cavern entrance way and stared out over the vast, heavily forested valley that stretched for thousands of miles way way off in the distance before them. Jreiraead put his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him.

A giant sized prehistoric bird, flew across the deep blue sky far above the the valley, and near the cave entrance. The monster sized bird-the terratorn-let out a loud chilling screech as it flew off into the clouds. Jreiraead and his wife just chuckled a bit as they watched the feathered beast fly off.

Then a group of neanderthals came moving up the rocky strewn hill and moved towards the entrance of the cavern. The neanderthals were all very heavily muscled and very stockyily built. They each had long black hair, thick browridges, pug like noses and dark eyes.

The neanderthals looked at Jreiraead and his woman who got their bodies in a position ready to run (Jreiraead bent down and picked up his spear again), then the neanderthals chattered amongst themselves in their own language and turned and went back down the hill again. Jreiraead and his woman both breathed sighs of relief.

The cro-magnon couple turned and walked back into the cavern. They both sat back down on the cave floor, around the body of the massive irish elk, and began cutting off raw meaty parts of the body and stuffing the raw meat into their mouths and chewing frantically.

A short time later, Jreiraead and his woman sat at the entrance to the cave and stared out over the vast valley once again. They heard the sounds of various prehistoric animals growling and shouting out in the distance.

Then, from somewhere's in the distance, a giant sized, light green, bright glow appeared from a huge, flat grassy plain from somewhere's in the forested valley. The bright, light green glow became brighter and more intense with every passing second. Jreiraead and his woman both opened their mouths in shock and surprise! Their eyes opened wide! "That glow again!" shouted Jreiraead, as he jumped to his feet and knelt down to pick up and grasp his spear with both hands. His woman turned her head to give him a sharp glance. "You saw that glow before!?" the woman shouted in fear as she pointed towards the direction of the bright, light green glow. "Yes I did, "the caveman grunted in their own primitive tongue, "it would seem that the woods have been invaded by evil spirits! Evil spirits which will soon wipe out all the game, unless stopped!" Jreiraead raised his spear above his gray haired head again, "I must find the evil entities who have invaded the woods and destroy them before they destroy all the game!" The cavemen shot a determined look at his woman. The green glow vanished once again. Jreiraead's woman just shook her head in savage fear. "Don't go Jreiraead!" she shouted and pleaded as she rushed towards her man, "it be dangerous!The evil entities will possess you or destroy you my man! Don't go!" the woman screamed, pleading! Jreiraead just shook his head in the negative and start moving down the rock strewn hill. "I'm a great hunter, I'm a great warrior, only I can find and destroy the evil spirits who have invaded the valley and destroy them before they wipe out all the game! If the game are gone, then we have nothing to hunt and we starve! No food! I saw proof of such. I saw group of animals, dead in the woods, killed by the evil spirits. Their hair falling out." "I come with you then my brave man!" Jreiraead's woman insisted. Her body trembling. "Mabey with you by my side, my brave warrior, I have nothing to fear!"

And with that, the prehistoric couple ran out of the cavern entrance and ran down the rocky strewn hill and and into the dense forest. "We go to spot of green glow," ordered the young caveman, "then we destroy the evil spirits who have invaded the forest!"

The young cro-magnon couple ran past the trees in the dense forest, in the direction that the bright, light green glow had from.

A herd of woolly rhinos suddenly appeared right in front of them! The young prehistoric couple were temporarily startled! The rhinos charged them! Jreiraead and his woman turned and ran. The rhinos followed close behind.

After awhile the shaggy rhinos seemingly lost interest and moved elsewhere.

Jreiraead and his woman climbed up a muddy slope deep in the forest.

The prehistoric couple then found themselves on the flat, vast grassy plain. The couple darted across the grass and just kept on moving. "This be the direction of where the evil spirits dwell," Jreiraead told his woman, "and when we find them we destroy them!" The woman just grunted and nodded in the affirmative, as she looked at her man while they both ran through the flat, wide grassy plain located in the middle of the dense, primeval forest.

The couple moved for miles, untill it began getting dark. The sun was going down. Both of the young prehistoric couple were tired and out of breath. We can sleep for now and continue come morning," directed Jreiraead as he and his woman both lay down on the grass together to sleep. Jreiraead set his spear down by his feet. The growl of a massive cave lion from somewhere's far off.

While they slept, the massive bright, light green glow completely illuminated the entire, flat grassy field the couple lay sleeping upon. The woman lay sleeping in Jreiraead's arms.

Elsewhere, in a small cavern deep in the forest, a large group of neanderthals lay huddled together in fear and terror as the bright, light green glow became brighter with every passing second. The whole cave was lit up! It was lit up so bright that the sharpness of the light hurt the neanderthals' eyes, and many of them squinted and covered their eyes with their hands. The bright light green glow illuminated the stocky, heavily muscled bodies of the men and their long black hair and heavy brow ridges, and the squat, stocky build of the long dark haired, heavy brow ridged women. The whole group all wore shaggy, dark brown mammoth skins wrapped all around their bodies. "THE EVIL SPIRITS INVADE THE WOODS!" they all shouted, terrified amongst themselves.

Deeper in the forest, a huge, white furred cave lion ran in fear to escape the escalating bright green glow that became brighter and brighter. At one point, the giant sized carnivore reared up on it's hind legs and growled louder than ever in sheer terror. It's white furred body lit up by the bright green glow. Then the glow suddenly stopped!

The next morning Jreiraead and his woman continued their quest across the huge, flat, grassy plain. "I have heard much about the legend of the evil spirit of the woods, that glows green," mentioned the cro-magnon woman as she and Jreiraead walked briskly together through the glass, the forest dotting both sides of the plain, Jeiraead clutching his spear, "just like I once saw that one god or entity, of the tall blonde haired god in blue animal skins, red animal skin on his back and strange winged helmet who create thunder with odd shaped chunk of stone..." "Just up ahead! We become closer now!" Jreiraead interrupted and quickly raised his spear above his head and pointed in the direction, of the spot where the bright green glow had come from. The couple both looked straight ahead.

As the couple moved faster and faster they were both shocked to stumble upon a gigantic sized, shiny light green boulder situated right in the middle of the vast, flat grassy field! Both Jreiraead and his woman took a few steps backwards and gasped in sheer awe at the sight! Jreiraead waved his spear in front of him. Their mouths were wide open in shock! "I heard from one of the tribes about a bright green glow that came from the sky," Jreiraead told his woman nervously, in their own primitive, prehistoric language, "me thinks this be it!"

The woman turned away and went running screaming in the direction she had just come! "I must getaway!" she screamed while waving her arms in fear," I must getaway and warn our people and so should you my man! Runaway now!"

The woman ran screaming back across the grassy plain and disappeared.

Jreiraead just stood staring enchanted at the sight of the shiny green, giant sized boulder-the size of a cave-situated on the grassy plain in front of him. His mouth drooped open.

Suddenly the giant sized rock glowed bright light green! A very bright intense light green glow!The young caveman dropped his spear on the grass and put the back of his hand to his eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the cro-magnon man shouted in pain as the light green glow increased in intensity, "THIS...ROCK...BE...SO...BRIGHT!"

Jreiraead turned around and ran screaming in fear back in the direction he had come, across the flat grassy field. The entire area was lit up by the bright green glow. He just ran and ran and ran across the grass.

The glow stopped! Jreiraead just kept running till he reached the edge of the field and went darting deep into the woods, into a dark dank primeval thicket now.

Suddenly, Jreiraead found himself face to face with the herd of woolly rhinos once again! The animals looked right at him! Jreiraead turned his head away. The woolly rhinos grunted and snorted and charged directly at the helpless caveman. Jreiraead turned around and ran through the woods, The rhinos kept pace after him.

Then one of the rhinos caught up to him, head butted the back of Jreiraead's neck with it's horn! Jreiraead screamed in pain, as blood gushed down his back, and he collapsed down on the prehistoric forest floor-amongst all the primeval plants and ferns and flowers-and on his face and lay there screaming as the shaggy beast began trampling him.

The other rhinos began trampling him also, while growling.

Suddenly Jreiraead's eyes-his pupils-turned white! He heard a weird-like a chorus of voices all singing- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh inside his skull! His face started changing shape and turning a shade of green! His body increased in musculature, and became bigger and bigger! His body became heavily muscled and thicker! His brow ridges became heavier and thicker! His long gray hair developed large streaks of green!

A giant, massively built, heavily muscled Hulk steadily rose up from the forest floor. He turned slowly around to face his assailants. The green skinned creature let out a loud roar and gritted his teeth and waved his fists at the now startled woolly rhinos!

The rhinos attempted to recharge their quarry. The Hulk growled and pushed back all the rhinos with his huge fists as fast as he could. The shaggy beats all fell over on their sides. The green skinned, heavily muscled man raised his fists to the sky and shouted loud animal growls. The rhinos all got up and charged at him, but once again the Hulk pushed them back with his fists acting as battering rams. The shaggy beasts finally just grunted and retreated.

PART TWO-

The Hulk just wandered all about the forest growling loudly and waving his fist. His long gray and green streaked hair and his loin cloth were covered in muck.

The Hulk finally came to the edge of a huge, brown canyon in the middle of the forest. There was a small group of neanderthals walking about the canyon, in all directions, carrying spears and talking amongst themselves in their own primitive language. The prehistoric people all had long black hair, heavy brow ridges and wore black animal for clothing skins all over their bodies. Their large muscles could be seen rippling under their skin of their stocky build. Each one of them carried a spear.

The Hulk glared at the cave people, and raised up his fists high and let out a loud roar that echoed all across the vast canyon in the middle of the forest. The neanderthals all looked up in shock at the huge green skinned, heavily muscled figure standing at the rim of the canyon! The neanderthals rapidly banded together, and tossed their spears at the Hulk. The Hulk managed to dodge the spears which ended up whizzing past his head. In blind fury, the Hulk bent his heavily muscled body a bit, waved his fists and went running headlong into the canyon, targeting the scared, spear tossing neanderthals! The spears flew past the Hulk who dive bombed his body on each of his attackers and tossed each one out of the canyon and into the forest.

The Hulk walked slowly towards a collection of very primitive grass and mud huts scattered all about a muddy clearing in the middle of the forest.

Some terrified looking cro-magnon men and women of all ages-their bodies covered in blue and brown paint, all of them wearing yellow and orange animal skins-all came running out of the mud and grass huts and screamed in terror as they stared in awe at the giant, heavily muscled, green skinned monstrosity! They all turned and ran away into the forest. The Hulk just kept up his slow and steady pace across the muddy clearing oblivious to the horrified people.

The entire clearing was suddenly illuminated by the bright, light green glow. The glow became so intense that the Hulk growled animal growls and put the back of his hand to his eyes. His gray and green streaked hair shined brightly in the intense, light green. Then the glow switched off.

The Hulk walked through the forest and then stepped into and sunk down quickly, into a huge pool of quicksand in the middle of the primeval, dank dark forest. He was submerged under the deadly sands.

A second later, the huge, heavily muscled green skinned monster leaped out of the quicksand, while growling and waving his fists.

The Hulk landed in swamp deeper in the forest. His green body and gray and green streaked hair saturated with muck from the quicksand.

The Hulk grunted and growled and swam rapidly through the swamp and then went walking through the woods yet again.

Two woolly mammoths came walking slowly towards him in deep primeval forest. Apparently a mother mammoth and a baby. The two creatures bellowed when they saw the Hulk, who just smiled and walked up to and petted the baby mammoth with both hands.

A few minutes later the two mammoths just bumbled off into the woods, and the Hulk continued on his way.

Then, all of a sudden, the Hulk found himself surrounded by ten, spear clutching, fierce looking young cro-magnon men who all ran around and around the heavily muscled green skinned man, talking quietly amongst themselves in their own primitive language. Each of the men had long dark reddish hair, beards and wore light brown animal skins around their waists. The men all got ready to toss their spears at the huge, green growling giant, when the Hulk grabbed the tips of three of the spears, pulled the spears and thus the terrified men holding them, towards himself, and grabbed the skulls of two of the screaming cro-magnon men and subsequently crushed their heads into little more than bloody pulps. The bodies fell down on the ground, covered in blood.

The other men tossed their spears at the Hulk. The Hulk ducked down and dodged most of the weopons, but one spear stabbed the Hulk deeply in the abdomen causing the Hulk to shriek in pain! Blood gushed all over his body.

The Hulk bent down, picked up a heavy rock on the ground with both hands, heaved up over his shoulders and smashed the rock down on the screaming man's head, killing him instantly.

The Hulk then growled and howled in pain and agony, then put his left hand to his bleeding abdomen and ran zigzagged in all directions through the primeval undergrowth.

The Hulk ran after a herd of irish elk across a wide hilly and rocky terrain. The Hulk growled louder than ever as he pursued the herd all over the vast area. With blood still gushing from both the spear wound in his abdomen and the wound on his back, the Hulk finally leaped into the air and landed on the back of one of the elk.

The Hulk finally twisted the helpless and screeching animal backwards, breaking it's neck.

The Hulk finally got down on his knees and tore off strips of meat from the carcass and began putting the bleeding raw meat into his green mouth and chomped on it greedily. The Hulk raised his head and let out a loud roar that echoed loudly across the entire area.

The rest of the irish elk went running off in various directions in fear.

It was early evening. The prehistoric Hulk climbed steadily up the rock strewn hill towards the cavern entrance. Drops of blood stains all over.

The Jreiraead's woman stood at the entrance watching the giant, green skinned monstrosity moving towards her. A fearful expression breaking her beautiful features. The Hulk let out a loud yelp. The woman ran back into the cave and screamed. "STAY AWAY!" she screamed in her own primitive, prehistoric language. She pushed her back body at the back wall of the cave, as she observed the gray and green streaked hair popping into the cavern entrance. She then watched the large, heavily muscled body moving into the cave and waving it's fists. The woman began cringing and crying in fear. "ONE OF THE EVIL SPIRITS OF THE FOREST COME TO TAKE ME!" she sobbed. The Hulk dropped his green hands to his knees and just stood there at the cave entrance watching the woman with much interest. Blood oozing out of the wound on his abdomen and down his back.

Then, after a pause of mabey fifteen minutes during which time the woman and the heavily muscled green creature just stood quietly studying each other, the Hulk began to slowly change in appearance. His body gradually became smaller. His muscles became smaller. The green streaks faded from his long gray hair. His white eyes turned shades of normal blue. The woman just stood there, watching, completely bewildered. The Hulk's green skin colour faded to a normal caucasion skin colour. The blood stopped streaming from his spear injury, and the wound instantly healed itself to only a faint scar! The woman's eyes opened wide. She put her hand to her mouth in shock. Her man Jreiraead stood before her!

The woman collapsed in shock to her knees on the cave floor. Jreiraead just stood there in totally surprise. He slowly put his face in his hands and shook his head. A second later the cave man himself collapsed down on his knees. He began crying lightly. "Your now possessed by one of the evil spirits my man," cowered the woman as she moved towards Jreiraead on her knees and put her arms around him, "I warned you not to go there, to the green glow, and now the evil spirits have your body my man," the woman said sadly in her primitive tongue. Jreiraead took his hands away from his face. "Yes, that must be what happened," he replied in fear,"you were right, i should have stayed away. Now I be possessed by an evil entity." His long gray hair covered his face. "I, I remember running from the green rock, then I be knocked down by some of the shaggy horned ones...then I felt something take my mind and my body...a spirit must have possessed me at that that moment...then I find myself here," Jreiraead described in his own primitive language.

Sometime later the two young cro-magnons were both fast asleep on the floor of the cave.

The next morning, Jreiraead and his woman both sat quietly on the floor of the cave, across from each other, each one lost in his or her own thoughts, as both just sat staring down at the floor. "I don't know what to do for you my man," said the woman at last, as the giant, feathered body of the prehistoric bird, the terratorn, zoomed past the cavern entrance, showing no interest whatsoever in the couple sitting inside the cave, "you are now owned by one of the evil spirits. There be no hope for you," she said in their primitive prehistoric language, long lost. Jreiraead just sighed and shook his head slowly and sadly. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly of a man right be now," he grimly chuckled, "but for how long before one of the evil spirits takes over my body again, I just don't know." The cave man slowly got to his feet and paced back and forth about the cave. The wound he'd obtained from the woolly rhino on his back, was now just a very faint scar. "Let's take a walk my woman," he finally said, "I need to think."

Jreiraead and his woman walked out of the cavern entrance and climbed swiftly down the rock strewn hill and towards the forest below.

Jreiraead and his woman just strolled aimelessly around in the woods, listening to all the sounds of the growls and howls of various prehistoric animals far off in the distance.

As the couple strolled about amongst the dank undergrowth, they were both suddenly approached by a another young cro-magnon couple-a young man and a woman of about thirty-both had long blonde hair and wore dark red animal skins covering their whole bodies-who came moving towards them as expressions of recognition bloomed on their faces. Both of the people carried heavy spears in their hands. Jreiraead and his woman both smiled as they made sharp glances at the newcomers. "Why if it isn't Pquilall and Donna!" exclaimed Jreiraead and his woman as they bounded in joy towards the couple. The four young cave people just grinned and slapped each other happily on their shoulders, while talking fluidly to each other in their own prehistoric language. "I haven't seen you in plenty of moon!" said Pquilall as he gripped Jreiraead's wrist, while grinning. Donna and Jreiraead's woman both hugged each other, smiling.

Suddenly the entire forest was lit up once again by the mysterious bright, light green glow. The glow became brighter with each second. The two couples shielded their eyes with their hands. Then the glow vanished. "The woods be invaded by the evil spirits," supposed Donna as her slim body was quaking in fear. "Jreiraead went to the spot of the great green light be other sun," Jreiraead's woman nervously told her friends as she broke out in cold sweat, her eyes opening wide with terror, and now he finds himself possesed by one of the entities." Pquilall and Donna just stood and stared at the other couple, while gasping in horror for a few seconds. Their mouths dropped open. "Jreiraead be cursed by an evil spirit from beyond," Donna said at last.

Suddenly a pack of wolves came roving into sight of both couples.

Pquilall and Donna jumped in front of the other couple and raised and aimed their spears at the wolves. Jreiraead and his woman simply retreated deeper into the forest.

Later, late afternoon back in the cavern, Jreiraead and his woman were just sitting quietly on the cave floor eating from the large cache of weird looking yellow fruits that lay on the floor between them.

Then Jreiraead suddenly picked up a spear lying on the cave floor, gripped the spear in his right hand and turned to towards the cave entrance. "Right then," he huffed in their primitive, long lost prehistoric tongue, "it's time for the hunt once again. Meat instead of fruit to eat." His woman quickly stood up and faced him with a very concerned expression on her beautiful face. "It could be dangerous," she warned, "your still possessed by one of the evil entities. You don't know what will happen." The young gray haired caveman wasn't listening, but simply clutching his spear with both hands. "Nevertheless, we must have met and I must hunt. I will be back later." He swiftly turned towards the cave entrance and slunk down towards the rock strewn hill.

As he made the long climb down the hill, he accidently knocked loose several large boulders with his foot, which sent him running without any control whatsoever down the hill. Jreiraead screamed in terror and his body careened wildly down the rocky landscape and into the dark under brush.

As his body whipped into the forest, Jreiraead screamed in terror as he dropped the spear and a huge rattle snake emerged from out of the brush and sunk it's fangs into his wrist. Jreiraead was shrieking in agony now, as he clutched his wrist and shaking with fear and frustration. Then, his eyes turned white yet again! His skin took on a green tinge, his body became bigger, his muscles grew bigger and heavier! His gray hair became streaked with green!

The prehistoric Hulk bolted through the woods while growling loudly, and waving his big green fists.

The Hulk came upon a small group of cro-magnon people, of all ages, standing together outside a cave on a small hilltop, The cro-magnon tribe all wore light brown animal skins and had long black hair. As soon as the cave people laid eyes on the green skinned monstrosity, they all screamed and went moving back into their cave. The prehistoric Hulk simply let out a wild animal growl which echoed through out the forest, and he waved his fists in a savage fury.

The prehistoric Hulk wandered slowly across a vast muddy gully in an open grassy area. He made only occasional grunting sounds. It began to rain. The rain increased in fury. Thunder and lightening now. The prehistoric Hulk's lowered his heavy brow ridges and sat down in the mud. His green of his skin faded away to natural flesh colour again. His body gradually became smaller. His large muscles disappeared. The large green stripes in his gray hair faded. His white eyes changed colour back to pale blue.

Jreiraead found himself sitting in the mud. He looked up as the loud of din of thunder and lightening boomed through the sky.

The cave man broke into a fox trot across the mud. "Is there no end to this nightmare?!" he thought as he ran, "some evil entity possessed my body at certain times, and I don't how it picks those times." He ran fast across the muddy gully. He started crying. "My body be a vessel for some evil entity, "he thought to himself as he ran over the mud.

PART THREE-

The rain and thunder and lightening had let up. It was a calm and cloudy day now. Jreiraead both quietly in their cave together at the back of the cavern, both lost in their own thoughts. Both of them just staring off into space. "I could be a danger to you don't you see?" Jreiraead pointed out to his woman at last. His woman just sighed bitterly.

Then at that moment, the other cave woman, Donna came walking through the cavern entrance and approached the startled couple. Both Jreiraead turned their heads at their visitor and both stood up and slowly approached her. Donna had a large smile on her face. "HEY I KNOW HOW YOU CAN RID YOURSELF OF THE ENTITY THAT CONTROLS YOUR BODY!" the cave woman exclaimed in their own prehistoric language. Jreiraead and his woman both whipped sharp glances at each other and shook their heads in confusion. "Jreiraead then turned and made a steady serious gaze at the young woman. "And how could that be so?" he asked her finally. Donna's grin increased. Her eyes lit up. "I recall the time this one boy, in my tribe, who who was possessed by the evil spirits of the green glow," she recounted in a gleeful tone, "the boy, in his green skinned possessed state came upon the kenniethyjosson berries which grow deep in the woods." Jreiraead listened to every word she spoke in their primitive, primeval tongue. "The kenniethyjosson berries?"inquired Jreiraead with a shake of his head, in their own primitive prehistoric language, "I me be know of such," he said, becoming deep in thought,"the berries that known to save from illness." Donna nodded in agreement. "Be that as it might be, the red and gray berries banished the evil spirit from the body of the boy, "described Donna with much enthusiasm and with a warm smile creasing her youthful face, "the boy's green skin faded, his frightful white eyes never came back." Jreiraead rushed towards Donna and tightly gripped her shoulders with both hands. "THE KENNIETHYJOSSON BERRIES!" he exclaimed with a grin, "the berries that can banish the evil spirit from my body as it did that boy!" Donna just stood there quietly nodding and grinning. Jreiraead's woman excitedly approached the two of them. "You could lead us to where these berries be found?" she questioned in her prehistoric, primitive language. Donna just nodded. "I will show both of you where to find them!"

Jreiraead suddenly turned around and kneeled down on the cave floor. He took a chunk of charcoal in his hands and sketched, on the wall of the cave, an image of a giant sized figure standing behind a smaller figure. He also sketched a crude image of one of the berries in the smaller figure's hands. Donna grinned at the cave painting. "I can show you how to cook and prepare the berries, "she said. "AND I CAN BE FREE!" shouted the cave man with a note of optimism.

Jreiraead picked up his spear from the cave floor and the three cave people rushed out of the cave entrance together.

The three ran through the forest together, picking up more speed as they ran. They just kept running. They sometimes talked very quietly amongst themselves as they ran. They all moved as fast as they could.

They rushed past all varieties of species of primeval tree.

They rushed past a herd of woolly mammoths at one point.

The three of them were so excited they jumped across a large still creek.

The three of them tiptoes silently and carefully past a sleeping cave bear.

The three of them ran across a field of gorgeous looking, giant sized multi coloured flowers.

The three cave people broke into a tribal song at one point, singing happily and loudly amongst themselves.

The three of them ran through a glade and narrowly dodged some spears being thrown at them from some frightening looking, long brown haired neanderthal men and women wearing yellow and red animal skins (Jreiraead spun around and tossed his spear back at them! The spear struck one of the neanderthal men in the throat, blood gushing, the man raised his heavy brow ridges and screamed and died instantly).

The three of them raced excitedly through a hilly grassy field.

The three of them walked past a large white furred cave lion and lioness stalking the undergrowth, snarling.

Finally the threesome came to a gray rocky area, which was enclosed by several large caverns. Donna led the way as she pointed with much interest and excitement to a bunch of giant sized, cone shaped red and gray coloured berries growing ut of the middle of the rocky area. "THAT'S WHAT WE WANT!" Donna exclaimed, happily, "THE BERRIES!"

Jreiraead jumped right to the exact spot and scooped up all the berries in both his hands. He and his woman both grinned wildly. "Let's get these home right now!" he shouted, "so we may prepare them to banish the evil spirit from my body..."

Then, the bright, light green glow was upon the whole area once again! It was more bright than ever before! It was so bright that all three of them ran around in circles all over the area putting their hands over their eyes and shouting in pain.

Jreiraead dropped the berries, and kept putting his hands over his eyes.

The three prehistoric people finally ran into one of the caverns. It didn't do any good. the intense light green glow illuminated even the darkness of the cavern. All three of them kept running around, shouting in pain and trying desperately from the intense, bright light green glowing light that just kept increasing in brightness with every passing second!

A herd of woolly mammoths thundered over a grassy plain in terror, to escape the bright, light green glow which just kept on intensifying.

A family of cave bears growled and ran through the woods on all fours, trying to flee from the on and on and on and on brightness of the light green glow that just kept getting brighter and brighter and brighter and BRIGHTER with every second!

A massive herd of prehistoric bison rampaged through the forest to escape the intense, bright light green glow.

In their course to escape the bison trampled over several cro-magnon people with long blonde hair and wearing black animal skins. The people all screamed in pain and fear!

A flock of the giant prehistoric birds, the terratorn, flew over the forested valley, trying to escape the bright, light green glow.

PART FOUR-

Jreiraead ran all around the cave, howling in pain as the massive brightness of the sharp light green glow became agonizing to his eyes. "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted in pain as he tried in vain to cover his eyes with his hands. Then it happened! The cave man's body turned a shade of green! His body increased in stature!

Donna and Jreiraead's woman were running around in pain outside the cave with their hands over their eyes, screaming in pain as the bright, light green glow surrounded both of them.

Then the light green glow just vanished!

The two women gradually and slowly removed their hands from their eyes. They both turned to look scared at each other, when a loud animal growl issued from one of the caverns! They both turned around to see the prehistoric Hulk come bounding out of the cave, while waving his fists above his gray and green streaked, long hair and growling and shouting and grunting like an animal.

The two women ran away from the heavily muscled green skinned figure screaming at the top of their lungs.

The Hulk ran past both of them, waving his fists all about and growling as loud as ever. A wild, savage look in his white eyes.

Then the entire rocky area was surrounded by a group of black furred cave bears which seemingly popped up from out of nowhere's.

The two women jumped backwards, their mouths opened wide, their eyes wide with terror as the cave bears came running towards the three of them.

The cave bears were all over the place in two seconds, growling and waving their massive paws.

The bears were encircling the two screaming women and were just about to jump upon them, when the prehistoric Hulk ran towards them, and pushed all the snarling shaggy beasts away in opposite directions. A cave bear would jump on the Hulk, the Hulk would toss the animal off. Another cave bear would climb ontop of the Hulk, and the Hulk and the bear would roll around on the ground for few seconds before the heavily muscled green man managed to push the shaggy, raging beast off of himself.

The two cave women just went sprinting away from the Hulk and the cave bears, screaming in panic.

They both turned around and saw one of the cave bears sink it's fangs into the Hulk's neck! The Hulk screamed in pain as blood gushed everywhere from his neck! His face awash with blood! A large pool of blood forming underneath his body! The cave bear refused to let go, untill the wounded Hulk finally made one last effort push the shaggy animal off of him. The primeval Hulk made thunderous growls that rocked the whole landscape. The cave bears added some thunderous animal growls of their own as they all ran away from the badly injured green man.

The prehistoric Hulk just lay there quietly for a moment. He lay on his back staring up at the sky. He let out a loud growl and then a whimper. His green, heavily muscled body was heaving one last breath after another.

The two women just stood there a little distance away, watching dumbfounded. Their mouths drooped open. The Hulk just lay there wincing in pain. His heavy green brow ridges twitching.

The two cave women watched as the prehistoric Hulk began to change! His neck wound healed a little bit. His skin tone faded from green back to white. Different parts of his body got smaller faster than other parts: the left side of his face shrunk in size faster than the right side of his face, his left arm shrunk faster than his right arm, his left leg became smaller faster than his right leg. His right massive pectoral became smaller faster than his left pectoral. Then the creature stopped changing altogether and just lay on the rocky surface perfectly still. Blood poured out of his neck wound. The strange being just lay there. two two women just stood there gasping in terror and awe with their mouths open!

_EPILOGUE-David Banner walked down the left side of the country road. His duffell bag slung over his left shoulder. The wind whipping his wavy brown hair and his white jacket and blue jeans and boots. Automobiles just kept zipping past him. The woman's words kept playing over and over again in his head. "The plants' extinct!" "The plants' extinct!" David Banner's face broke into small pieces of utter disappointment. he just kept shaking his head._


End file.
